


Five Times Danny Told Jackson He Wasn't His Type (Podfic)

by oncewild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podficced version of linaerys' "Five Times Danny Told Jackson He Wasn't His Type"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Danny Told Jackson He Wasn't His Type (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Danny Told Jackson He Wasn't His Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438319) by [linaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys). 



> Apologies for any puggle noises in the background. They wanted in on the action and I waited until the very last minute of November to record this so I couldn't re-record. Enjoy! & happy Rare Pair November (and life!)

[Download or stream the MP3 here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?wkchqqf3uqkkco7)


End file.
